


As The Year Comes to an End

by harukji



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Akihiko loves Haruki alot, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Fluff, Hint, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, akiharu centric, he does, he just wants to make him his, he's very dedicated to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukji/pseuds/harukji
Summary: Akihiko turned to Haruki and stared longingly, eyes tracing every detail of his face and his body. His side profile was gorgeous. It's as if every time he hung around Haruki, he noticed something new everyday, and it was fascinating. He was fascinating. And Akihiko was smitten."...but I think it's about time I commit to a resolution like this. And I don't know how long it's gonna take to get my shit together or if it will even go to plan, but,"Haru turned to meet his eyes.Akihiko smiled."I know damn well it will be worth it."
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Slight Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	As The Year Comes to an End

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this part while re-reading the Given manga and I couldn't get a scenario like this out of my head, so I just had to write about it!

"Ah! The fireworks are starting!" Mafuyu exclaimed, his eyes sparkling as he grabbed Ritsuka by the hand, gripping him tight before pulling him towards the fireworks that were set up around a large rope fence. 

"Hey! Mafuyu! Don't do that! We can't run, it's too crowded-" The ebony haired teen was interrupted by the other who turned to him with the softest smile, "Ritsukaaa, come on! We need to find a good view!". The genuine excitement of the vocalist struck his heart along with the use of his first name, making Uecchi too weak to protest as soft hands pulled him along. He let himself be dragged as a faint rosy blush tickled his cheeks, his stomach dancing with butterflies, too whipped to remark with anything sassy but instead stuttered incoherant nonsense. 

"Call us when you guys are ready! Stay safe!" Haruki called out, Mafuyu's soft, yet loud voice responding with an "Okay!" amidst the sea of excited rambles from the audience. Before they knew it, the young couple wandered into the large crowds of visitors attending the New Year's festival. All gravitated towards the bundles of fireworks like moths to a flame.

Akihiko smirked, "What a helpless gay bastard," before feeling a hard budge against the back of his back and he yelped. "Come on! We're here to watch too, we didn't come to the festival for nothing!" Haruki's face was vibrant with joy. On the other hand, the drummer only had the intent of eating the food here, more or so than watching some bright lights in the sky. "Fine," he scoffed with a defeated look on his face, "but you gotta buy me a- WOAH!-"

He gripped the drummer's broad shoulders and ushered him towards a free space towards the display. Aki groaned, "What's so special about some fireworks anyway? We saw them on the balcony of your apartment?" 

Haruki scoffed, "This is waaay more different, you'll love it, trust me." his voice was intense and determined with excitement as the other complied to his pushing, "And yes, after this, I'll buy you your stick of dango, don't worry." 

Shuffling their way through the crowd, they crawled out at the end with a gorgeous view of the amount of fireworks circles, all ready to be ignited. Haruki clicked the button on his phone, blue light illuminating his face softly. 

"3 minutes!" He stepped in front of Akihiko, tucking away his device as his hand held onto the coarse red rope, the other to the shivering metal pike which hung the ropes in place. 

The drummer shook his head and chuckled to himself. He found himself staring fondly at the back of an eager Haruki. The memories of the year relapsed in his head.

They were ugly, and he was glad the year was ending. The memories washed over his mind like a harsh, cold breeze and he sighed, watching the puff of smoke escape from his lips and dissipate into the air. It stung him hard whenever his head would bring him back to that event, feeling as if a knife was wedged into his heart.

Not all the memories were that bad, however. Although the chemistry between Haruki and himself crashed to rock bottom, towards the end of the year, they slowly began to rekindle their damaged relationship. 

Along with that, he couldn't forget about the rest of the band and how great of a year it has been for them. Given was on fire during the CAC festival. The band was given another debut. Uenoyama was asked to play support by the winning band. Everything was turning a new leaf and he couldn't be happier.

However, his heart sunk again, intimidated by another year ahead. He wondered what was going to happen next year, what kind of things he planned to do. Of course he had Given in mind, but something else was bugging him, but he couldn't put a finger on it. He had a strong motivation to improve something. But what? He knew that he was always willing to improve his drumming and violin, but-

"Aki! 2 more minutes!" Haruki's chipper voice interrupted his inner train of thought, eyes bright with excitement. 

The drummer blinked before rolling his eyes, standing next to the other. "You don't have to announce every single minute before midnight," he chuckled. They marvelled at the various fireworks layed out before them. 

The drummer sighed. "This year has been crazy, hasn't it," The two shared glances at eachother. "Hah, it really has been, huh? And it went by so fast..." Akihiko hummed in agreement as they both turned to the firework display, the man in charge riling up the audience with adrenaline and excitement. 

They stood quiet for a minute. 

The two knew what they were thinking about as a strange atmosphere dared to creep between the two. 

Haruki shook off the feeling, before he could get lost in his thoughts. "So, you got any New Year's Resolutions?" 

"Meh, not really. I guess I'm already sorted, honestly." 

"Really now? Okay, Mr Perfect," the bassist teased, budging him with his elbow. 

"Eh, I'm only being honest," he huffed, barging back.

"Actually," he said, "there is one thing that I'm doing this year, but I'm joining a national violin concert later in Spring." 

"Really now?" Akihiko nodded. 

"Damn, no wonder you were practising so much at the apartment! I know you'll do great, you sound amazing in the living room, by the way..." His voice trailed away, a soft hint of embarrassment in his voice. 

The drummer darted his eyes away, scratching the back of his head as his face flushed with red ever so slightly, humming his thanks. 

"So how about you? Do you have any plans for this year, Haru?-" 

"29! 28! 27! 26!..." the audience chanted. 

"Fuck, It's 23:59!" Haruki exclaimed, quickly flicking open the clock app displaying the precise time. "Eh? Already?!"

"26 more seconds? My heart is pounding!" Haru's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

The crowd began raving with excitement, and Akihiko wasn't sure if it was merely herd mentality, but soon enough he felt the unknown adrenaline of excitement coursing through his own body. 

"20! 19! 18! 17..."

The crowd chanted ecstatically, small sprites of light illuminating the midnight sky as people lit their sparklers. They span like fireflies on sticks as children on their parent's shoulders waved them around. 

"10! 9! 8! 7!..."

Akihiko and Haruki found themselves joining with the crowd, harmonising with the rest of the herd as they pumped the air with their fists on every number. 

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!.."

On cue, the fireworks burn with impatience as the sparks cut through the black like they're super-imposed on the night. Every streak bares a curve of sorts, brilliant lines with a living feel, organic in the way they grow.

**_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_ **

The crowd cheers, whistling as the vivid colours ignite the otherwise black sky, accompanied with vigorous booming sounds which echoed throughout the horizon. 

Akihiko eyes widened, his mouth gaping slightly as the hot sparks soared into the cold night air, seasoning it with a tincture of gun powder. 

Needless to say he was star struck, and he exhaled the breath he didn't know he held. 

The amount of exhilaration that he felt was immeasurable. 

Beside him, Haruki cheered, a series of whooping noises came from his mouth as he shouted. 

He turned to Akihiko and the world seemed to turn slowly. 

A wide grin spread across Haruki's face as his eyes closed, the corners crinkling. The drummer could feel his heart skip a beat, his stomach fluttering immensely as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. A gentle blush powdered his cheeks from the unforgiving cold. 

The audio of the obnoxious crowd muffled, his senses entirely focused on the man by his side as if the hoards of people behind him are only a backdrop brought in for the occasion. Ah, that's what it was. 

"Happy New Year's, Aki!"

One by one, various colours from the brilliant lights seared onto Haru's skin, and it highlighted every delicate, yet sleek angle chiselled on his face. Pink. Red. Yellow. Orange. They made the man seem unreal, almost ethereal, as the hues flashed rapidly in color, one fading away before the other.

As if he wasn't pining hard enough already, his mouth closed into a warm, genuine smile as he opened his eyes, the corners still creased. Akihiko stared in awe. The colour of Haruki's eyes glittered ever so softly, saturating the colour of his brown eyes. They turned copper amidst the sparks of light that ignite the dark ether. 

Don't even get him started on his hair. It shone like molten gold beyond the bright lights and every single thick lock of hair fell perfectly on his head. He also noticed that his hair was starting to grow back, his bangs framing his face more prominently and everyday it grew just that tiniest bit more. 

Akihiko squeezed his hand, holding him self back from intertwining his calloused fingers through thick threads of honey yellow right then and there. He could already imagine it now... 

Silk like hair sliding through the gaps of his fingers as they both closed their eyes, their soft lips connecting as they melt into the kiss. He would grip his hand in his hair loosely as he gently pushed him into his pierced lips. Haruki's hands would wrap around his shoulders relaxed, slightly standing on the tips of his toes as Akihiko pulls away and tilts his face as they chuckle softly before their lips meet again. And they would stay like that as the cheers of the crowd disappears and it's only them and the sky blooming with colourful lights...

"Hey, you good?" 

Haruki waved his hand in front of his face. Aki blinked in surprise, realising how much of an idiot he must've appeared as a lovely rose hue airbrushed his cheeks from gawking at his friend. So much for calling Uenoyama the helpless gay bastard. 

"Eh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, I was just uh," he huffed and turned to the fireworks that were still exploding across the sky. "Just thinking about things, is all."

"Like what?" 

The drummer fell silent and let the echoes of the fireworks fill in the blank spaces. 

"...I...think I know what I want to improve and change this year." 

"Ooohh, tell!" 

Akihiko scoffed, "You'll find out sooner or later, just not now." The bassist whined, wanting to squeeze an answer out of him yet the younger didn't budge. So cute...

"Eh, fine," he sighed in defeat, "but whatever it is, I'm certain that you will be able to do it," Akihiko could feel a hand pap against his shoulder where Haruki rested his hand. "You're capable of alot of things, and you do it all so well!"

The drummer clicked his tounge, "It's not gonna be easy, like it's not something that will happen overnight..."

Akihiko turned to Haruki and stared longingly, eyes tracing every detail of his face and his body. His side profile was gorgeous. It's as if every time he hung around Haruki, he noticed something new everyday, and it was fascinating. He was fascinating. And Akihiko was smitten. 

"...but I think it's about time I commit to a resolution like this. And I don't know how long it's gonna take to get my shit together or if it will even go to plan, but," 

Haru turned to meet his eyes. 

Akihiko smiled. 

"I know damn well it will be worth it." 

**Author's Note:**

> His new year's resolution you ask? Changing his way of living 'cause he wants to be a good enough man for Haruki 😤💖


End file.
